


Age gap

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando il mondo è una favola [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al 10 P0rnfest!Prompt:ORIGINALE	Pandoro/Panettone	'Assaggia la mia uvetta''ma è tutta raggrinzita!'Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoeXrXdpWps





	Age gap

Age gap

 

La giovane Pandoro si passò il pettine tra i capelli, lisciando i lunghi capelli candidi che le ricadevano sulla schiena. Era accomodata sul letto, con le gambe incrociate.

L’uomo seduto al suo fianco la osservava, la luce dorata del sole che entrava dalla finestra faceva brillare la pelle morbida della ragazza. Si piegò in avanti e le sfiorò la mano.

Pandoro si voltò di scatto, battendo le palpebre, la spallina della sua camicia da notte gialla scivolò lasciandole scoperta la spalla nivea.

Panettone si mise una ciocca mora, dei suoi capelli a caschetto, dietro l’orecchio e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Sei bellissima così, non hai bisogno di farti ancora più bella” sussurrò. Socchiuse gli occhi, ispessendo le rughe d’espressione intorno ai suoi occhi.

Pandoro osservò il corpo dell’altro, pigramente abbandonato sul talamo, coperto solo dalla sua vestaglia marrone, decorata con dei gigli dorati.

“Sono al cospetto di un nobile decaduto, è il minimo che possa fare” disse gentilmente.

Panettone si diede la spinta, alzandosi a sedere e negò con il capo, sorridendole.

“Se è per questo, io sono in presenza di una miliardaria” rispose.

Pandoro avvampò e si voltò, appoggiando il pettine sul comodino.

“Così sembra che mi sono fidanzata con te solo per arrivismo” borbottò.

Panettone mise le mani in tasca e ne trasse una manciata di uvetta, si sporse e gliela porse.

“Non volevo intristirti, fatti consolare. Vuoi un po’ della mia uvetta?” chiese.

La giovane socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color perla divennero liquide.

“ _Ma_ è tutta raggrinzita” si lamentò.

Panettone sospirò e prese qualche chicco di uvetta, mettendosela in bocca. Masticò rumorosamente e sospirò nuovamente.

“Come me. Sono davvero troppo vecchio per te” gemette.

La giovane si piegò in avanti e con il dorso della mano gli accarezzò il viso, posandogli un bacio sullo zigomo.

“Tu non sei raggrinzito, tu sei stagionato” lo rassicurò. Gli slacciò la cintura della vestaglia e gli accarezzò il petto. “Potrei prendere un po’ della ‘tua’ uvetta in altro modo” disse seducente.

Panettone inarcò un sopracciglio castano, mentre la giovane si sfilava la propria vestaglia da notte, rimanendo in intimo.

“Ad esempio?” domandò.

La ragazza gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e lo fece stendere del tutto, facendogli affondare il capo nel cuscino morbido ed iniziò a baciargli il petto. Posò una serie di baci sui punti neri che costellavano la pelle abbronzata dell’uomo, gli leccò i peletti intorno all’ombelico e si passò la lingua sulle labbra arrossate. Si sbottonò il reggiseno e si sedette sul petto di lui.

“Mi fai sentire amato” disse Panettone.

La giovane chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Io ti amo. Amo la tua saggezza, la tua voce seriosa, il tuo sguardo che sembra aver capito tutto, la tua conoscenza profonda delle tradizioni della nostra cultura” lo lodò.

Panettone sorrise a sua volta e le abbassò lentamente gli slip.

“Mi sorprende che io ti possa piacere anche fisicamente” ammise.

Pandoro gli prese la mano, accarezzò le nervature della mano di lui, gli sfiorò i calli sotto le dita e gli prese l’indice.

“Voglio essere avvolta da te, il tuo corpo mi sembra così forte” ammise. Infilò il dito di lui tra le proprie gambe, inumidendoglielo e preparandosi.

Panettone sfilò il dito da dentro di lei, delicatamente.

“Voglio essere tua” ammise la giovane.

Panettone la penetrò con un colpo secco, tenendole i fianchi ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù, chiuse gli occhi e ascoltò i respiri di lei farsi più veloci. La giovane continuava a baciarlo, mentre lui si muoveva dentro di lei. I capelli candidi della ragazza gli solleticavano il petto.

L’uomo accelerò sempre di più il movimento, il sudore gli scivolava lungo la pelle e il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. Venne dentro di lei, ansimando, il sudore che gl’imperlava il viso, i suoi capelli aderiti alla pelle sudata. Con le gambe sporche di sperma continuò a muoversi dentro la giovane, facendo cigolare il letto.

Pandoro raggiunse l’orgasmo e si abbandonò sul suo amante, Panettone uscì lentamente da lei, l’abbracciò e chiuse gli occhi, boccheggiando.

“Mia” mugolò lui.

“Sempre” promise lei.

 


End file.
